1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling device with a coolant circuit placed in a device housing and having a compressor, an evaporator and a condenser having an inner circuit and an outer circuit, wherein the inner circuit is connected through a lateral wall of the device housing by an air inlet opening and an air outlet opening with a space to be cooled, preferably an interior of a switchgear cabinet, and the inner circuit is associated with the evaporator and the outer circuit with the evaporator of the coolant circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known cooling devices, which are installed on a switchgear cabinet housing or a lateral wall of the switchgear cabinet housing, are in various types of construction and developments, and therefore various cooling outputs. A fan is assigned to the condenser for cooling, which aspirates fresh air from the vicinity of the cooling device housing and conveys it into the interior of the cooling device housing. This construction has one disadvantage that, in spite of a close installation on or at the cooling device housing, it is not tightly sealed and cannot be designed in accordance with protective type IP 55 or greater. This is of a particular disadvantage if the switchgear cabinet with the cooling device is exposed to the atmosphere.
Heat exchangers are known, wherein a liquid and air are used as heat exchanging media. In this case the heat exchanger represents a plate-shaped base body with fluid outputs, which has cooling ribs and is used as the support for heat-emanating electrical circuits, such as shown in European Patent Reference EP 0 747 953 A2.